


Your Body Is a Weapon

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mild Language, Shameless Smut, sages drunk drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: Super soldiers are made to be strong, but so are you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Sagechanos Drunk Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Your Body Is a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Requested, "I don't know, this is probably terrible. I've been running around with the thought of "Your body is a weapon" all day. Like in a smutty way, that it's made to break the people he fucks, mind, body, and spirit."

Bucky had taught you a few things about being a super-soldier. One of them was that they possessed an immeasurable amount of strength.

Your body slammed against the wall, arms splayed wide knocking down a picture frame or two. His own body pressed against you, one enormous hand covering your mouth to stifle any sound as the other ripped away your clothes, tearing the tanktop you wore and ripping down the sleeping shorts in one swift move. Your hands grasped a hold of his wrist, grateful he hadn’t covered your nose as you sucked in a breath of surprise through it. His eyes dark pupils, blown wide.

He and Steve weren’t just physically strong, they were strong in other ways too. They were strong in spirit, he’d managed to keep going as the Winter Soldier for years.

Pushing you into the bathroom, he kicked the door closed with his foot. Anything to keep down the noise. Steering you to the counter he pushed you against it, his head dipping down and catching a nipple in his mouth, biting down hard then soothing with his tongue. Your moans started deep in your throat, hands wrapped around his wrist you were unsure where to touch. His hand still holding tight to your mouth pinning you hard; he knew you wouldn’t break that easy.

They were mentally strong, despite the years Bucky spent under Hydra control; mind washed and wiped with electroshock and a few choice words both men had a strong moral compass. They knew right from wrong and how to follow orders including how to deal with the day to day horrors they saw. Mental strength. That was hard to break.

When he finally released your mouth a loud moan erupted from your throat before his hand tightened around it again, shaking you slightly. “Did I say you could speak?”

You shook your head no, your eyes wide as saucers. You flinched when the smack to your pussy came but then two fingers rubbed down against your clit and you melted into his touch, a wirey smile easing onto his features when he dipped two fingers inside. “Fuck you’re already so wet,” he smirked against your cheek.

His hand shifted to your throat, grasping tightly against your windpipe. Mouth open in a silent moan as his fingers slid in and out of you harder and faster, the palm of his hand rubbing hard and fast against your clit. The faster he went the tighter he squeezed.

Tears stung your eyes as stars prickled at the edge of your vision. He let up and you drew a gasping breath when his hand dropped to your thigh wrenching them up as if you were a rag doll. The edge of your ass resting on the bathroom counter.

He kissed you hard, tongue sweeping against your bottom lip and biting down. Moaning into the kiss your hands tangled into his hair pulling him closer, tasting the clove gum he chewed after a mission.

“They said you’re strong,” he panted out against your lips.

“Please,” you begged, feeling his cock lining up against you, teasing against your clit

“They all say you’re strong,” he repeated in a near whisper. Dropping both your legs he turned you around pushing you down until your breasts hit the cold counter. Your hands pressing against the glass mirror as you watched him behind you. His muscles rippled under flesh, sweat beading against his chest and forehead in the suddenly too-small space of his bathroom.

His blue eyes locked with yours in the mirror as you felt the head of his cock against your folds. “Let’s put that to the test shall we?” He pushed inside of you in one stroke, his cock splitting you in two as a long ragged cry burst from your throat and tears started to spill over.

Fuck it hurt but it felt so good too, he’d stilled behind you just holding you tight against the counter. Opening your eyes he was watching your face, sex mussed hair, lips parted and swollen, purple fingerprints forming on the flesh of your neck. He smiled that charming ass smile that made any woman go weak in the knees.

“What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” you whispered your eyes never leaving his blue ones, hands curling against the glass.

He smirked into the mirror his hands holding tight to your hips. “Tell me again.”

“Fuck me, Steve.”

Super soldiers were strong. But so were you.


End file.
